


It goes ever on and on - Reborn Spin-Off

by Suzuna18



Series: It goes ever on and on [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Abduction, Angst, Aromantic Character(s), Asexual Hibari Kyouya, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Characters with Yandere tendecies, Crossdressing, Demiromantic character(s), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Homosexual Character(s), M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, Out of Character Hibari Kyouya, Pansexual Character(s), Parallel Universes, Slow Burn, Suicidal tendecies, Tags Subject to Change, This will at some point be so full of OCs, but he will change later on to fit in for my purposes, not fully, sleeping medicine, still not sure if I'm done yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuna18/pseuds/Suzuna18
Summary: A land route seemed to lead out of this forest, but I didn’t know if I wanted to go, leave the forest, or look if the people living in the mansion could help me. Even though this was a mansion in a forest, I hadn’t found any signs which could tell me where I was and in what time I was. Well, I didn’t even know how I landed here anyway.





	1. Prologue: Unknown Places

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a Spin-Off work of one of my main works which is entirely my own. I have not yet decided where to post the original work which is actually not ready for a lot yet. But be assured that the things that you will have to know will be explained in this work, and otherwise I think it will be fun for you guys to be confused about some stuff like the other characters are.  
In addition, this work is primaly written in German with English talks. In this translation I will format text that was previously German in italic. Different languages will be mentioned instead, as their use is otherwise short term. Do note that at some point the main language the characters are actually speaking is Japanese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I learned some new stuff, like that some direct speech is different than in German. Like we do this: text: "speech.". But in English it is this: text. "speech.". Fortunately for me I seldom do that, but I really gotta keep that in mind.
> 
> Also, I changed the formatting, like making more paragraphs. I hope it will be easier to read now. I'm not sued to that because usually on German fanfiction sites we keep the whole text in almost a whole block.

Confused I looked around. The only thing I saw were trees, grass and an estate. It was tall, how an estate was supposed to be, and was tightly enclosed by trees. The estate didn't look very old, but lived in. For now I ignored the fresh red stains which didn't look like paint. Maybe I would either forget about them or get to know what those were about. But I hoped it would be the first. Because I was not keen on finding out what the stains were about.

A land route seemed to lead out of this forest, but I didn't know if I wanted to go, leave the forest, or look if the people living in the estate could help me. Even though this was an estate in a forest, I hadn't found any signs which could tell me where I was and in what time I was. Well, I didn't even know how I landed here anyway. I could consider myself lucky that I had my smartphone, jacket and all with me, but I didn't like to be alone.

I looked to the way and then back to the estate and decided to leave the forest. I took the way which had the higher possibility for me to forget those stains. The way was dry, which I was happy about because it seemed like it was winter. Although seemed was such a thing. The trees were leafless and it was could. There was no snow lying around. At least I didn't see any. But also no leaves. Now I just assumed we were at the end of winter.

A gust of wind blew up dust and sand. I protected my eyes with covering them with my hand. I still continued to go my way. When the wind died away I let my hand fall and looked up the trees. The branches were still slightly moving but it stopped fast. Between some branches where bird-nests.

"Ushishishi." As I heard this peculiar laughter I turned in the direction from which it came. At least I believed it came from that direction. I heard something else. It seemed to be words, but I didn't understand any of it. For unknown reasons I couldn't see the owner of the voice.

"Uh, fuck.", left my lips when a knife shot into the ground next to me. I knelt down and pulled it out. It had a nice design and didn't look like a knife you would use in a kitchen. The tip of blade was slightly curved upwards. With a finger I ran along the side of the blade, but avoided to touch the grind. You could see at first glance that it was sharp enough to cut even at the lightest pressure.

The noises of breaking branches resounded and I turned to the direction. There stood a blond boy whose hair hid his eyes. The tiara in his hair lay slightly askew and I wondered why he was even wearing one. The black jacket he was wearing was open and showed a black-purple striped top. Over the tight fitting pants lay tight fitting white boots which reached to the middle of his lower legs.

He was holding various knifes between the fingers from his hands. It were the same knifes which I had just picked up. So he had been the one to throw that knife at me. He was most probably the one who that peculiar laughter belonged to. I sighed upon seeing the grin on his face. Slowly I got the feeling he was crazy. Hopefully he wasn't.

My gaze wandered to the right where I suddenly felt the presence of someone. A surprised, "Wha!", left my lips and I distanced myself from the entity which was draped in black clothes. The only visible thing was the mouth.

The blond laughed again and the laughter from before really came from him. The two started to talk and I didn't understand a word again.

"I don't speak your language." As they heard me say this both stopped talking and looked at me.

"Ushishishishi, poor little boy." The blond took some steps toward me. The grind was still on his face and I wasn't sure what to think about this or what this meant for me.

"You know, I'm not really smaller than you.", I answered and then I asked myself what I was doing anyway. Who would say something to a stranger who was holding knifes in his hands and who you yourself would categorize as insane? I guess I belonged to those people.

As he continued to come near me I always took a few steps back. I would prefer not to be too close to him.

"Bel, stop it.", My gaze turned to the black clothed entity and in the corners of my eyes I saw how the blond also looked at him. I irritatingly shock my head when they started to talk in the to me unknown language. Judging by the blonds pitch of voice he seemed to be annoyed and the grin had left his face. I opened my mouth, but before I could say anything I felt how someone hit the back of my head and everything turned black.


	2. Chapter 1: Better to just view this as normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter (as the previous one was only a prologue) and it's nice to realize some mistakes in the German version while translating it.
> 
> I want to mention again that talk that was originally in German will be shown as italic. Other languages will be mentioned.

With a pained noise chocolate brown irises opened. The light in the room was dim and comfortable.

Slowly the owner of the brown irises sat up. His left hand moved to lay on the back of his head were a bump had formed.

Slowly he looked around. He noticed he was lying on a bed. The bedclothes seemed to be white. Next to the bed was a nightstand with a bed side lamp that was covered with a white sheet. This seemed to have been done to dim the light and he was happy that somebody had been so nice to do this. Next to the lamp stood a glass of water and right next to that pills. He took the pills and the glass of water and consumed both.

'_If those pills aren't against headaches then I've got tough luck_.', he thought and continued to look around.

Right next to the door which was opposite the bed stood a dresser. On the wall left of the bed stood a closet in the middle. Behind the brunet and directly above the bed was a window. The white curtains were almost fully closed shut and showed him that it was pitch-black outside.

"How long was I unconscious?", he murmured and didn't notice how someone entered the room. The pills he had taken had a very fast effect and he slowly pulled the sheet off of the lamp. The light illuminated the whole room and his gaze moved to the blanket which really was white.

"For a few hours.", another voice resounded in the room and the boy turned around as fast as he possibly could.

In front of the bed stood a man with brown hair and one side which was green. What caught more of his attention was the sunglasses with a red frame. In addition he wore an apron and in his hands he was holding a tray. On the tray was a plate with sandwiches and a cup of tea.

"I'm sorry I had to knock you out poor cutie, but we didn't know how you would react." Questioning the brunet looked at the man. How was he supposed to react to what? He opened his mouth, but closed it again when the man placed the tray on the bed.

"I made this for you. I leave you alone for now. If you want something I'm in the kitchen." The man left the room and the boy was clueless. He didn't even know where the kitchen was and who the man is. A sigh left his lips and he decided to eat the sandwiches and drink the tea.

The sandwiches were made with salad, cheese and remoulade and the tea tasted like cherries. It had a comfortable temperature which was why he could drink it in a few gulps.

When he was done with the tea and sandwiches he stood up. Only then did he realize that he was wearing unfamiliar clothes. His legs were clad in tight fighting pants. In addition they had put socks on him. The shirt which they had put on him was dark blue.

He looked at the ground which was covered in laminate. Nothing was laying around. Really nothing. On the search for his stuff he opened the closet and the dresser but both were completely empty.

"_Then that man must have my stuff_." As he said this the took the tray and left the room. He just left the light on.

The hallway he entered was pitch-black and he felt around if a light switch was close to the door. While he touched around the wall the light turned on and a man with dark brown hair and a weirdly formed beard stood in front of him. He was wearing a black coat and he appeared to the boy even weirder.

'_I think I should stop hugging the wall_.' The boy stood up straight and didn't look away from the man.

"Excuse me. Could you tell me where the kitchen is?" Waiting he looked at the man who stared at him wordlessly. This continued for a few more minutes until someone screamed something.

"Vroi, Levi, what are you doing with him?" Both looked at the man who was walking up to them and had spoken Japanese. He wore black clothing and had long silver colored hair. His blue irises where fixated on the man who turned around and left. When the disappeared from their view the silver haired focused his attention on the boy.

"Where do you want to go?" The brunet looked at him wordlessly. Just now he had been to loud and now it was room volume.

"The kitchen, please." The boy returned the mans gaze.

"Follow me." With this he turned away from the brunet and walked through the hallway. Wordlessly he followed the man through various hallways. For the boy every hallway looked the same, but the silver haired seemed to know where he was going.

After some time a white door appeared which the silver haired opened. He entered and the boy followed him. Immediately he spotted the man with the sunglasses and apron.

"Vroi, Luss, I bought him." The voice of the silver haired had risen in volume and he spoke in Japanese again. Seemed like he spoke like this with everyone whose name he knew.

"Oh, my sweet boy. Say, how old are you?" Wordlessly he looked at the man. He knew that they were talking Japanese and he was glad that he at least understood parts and could talk a bit Japanese thanks to a previous friend.

"16.", he answered accordingly in Japanese. Both man noticed that he had hesitated.

"Can you speak Japanese?" Waiting both looked at the 16-year-old. He shock his head and started to talk.

"I can only understand parts and read a few Kanji. I'm able to read Hiragana and Katakana. Because of a friend of mine I can speak it a bit, but there ends my knowledge." The man with the dyed hair smiled and took the tray from the boy. The silver haired placed his a hand on his shoulder.

"My name is Squalo Superbi. He's Lussuria. Just call him Luss. The one you saw a few minutes ago is Levi a Than. Remember the two you met, before Luss knocked you out?" The boy nodded and the silver haired continued to speak.

"The blond one is Belphegor, short Bel, and the other one is Mammon. The last important person is the boss, called Xanxus. You shouldn't go near him for now." The brunet looked at him wordlessly. Squalo didn't know if he wanted to say something or not. The brunet brushed through his hair and then looked away for a second, but turned his eyes back on Squalo.

"My name is Maximillian Dewine. I don't know how I got here or where I even am." Questioning Squalo and Lussuria looked at the boy. His brown irises moved around between the men. Nobody knew what to say and Maximillian startled when suddenly a loud bang resounded.

Immediately the men left the kitchen wordlessly and left the boy perplexed and confused. The door fell closed silently. He sighed relieved. These men were intimidating, even though he didn't know why. The sounds of more people running through the hallway reached his ears.

"_I should stay here_.", Maximillian mumbled to himself and sat down on one of the chairs which were standing at the kitchen table.

"Ushishishishi. Did our guest get startled?", Belphegor asked as Squalo and Lussuria reached him. The hall they were in was adorned with knives. Knives were sticking in the wall and the ground. The only exception was a wall in which there was a big hole. Lussuria shock his head as he saw this.

"Gola Mosca went through he wall again. What did you do? And yes, you startled Max-chan. The dear boy is still confused. We just wanted to enlighten him." The blond only grinned and seemed to ignore what the other had said.

Squalo walked to the wall with the hole and through it. Lussuria followed him far enough to look through the hole. While he watched the silver haired Belphegor left the hall and made his way to the kitchen where Maximillian was still sitting on the chair. His gaze was absently laying on the wall opposite him.

The blond grinned again and walked to the brunet. He lifted his hand and wanted to place it on his shoulder when Maximillian turned his head around and looked at him. A startled, "Wah!", left his lips and the absent look in his eyes cleared up. The grin disappeared from Belphegor's face and he cocked his head to the side. He didn't fully understand yet what the matter was with this boy.

"Ne, what's your name? I'm Belphegor, but you can call me Bel."

"You're the guy who threw the knife at me or at least into my direction." Surprised Belphegor looked at the boy. He hadn't expected that.

"Ah, sorry.", Maximillian started and the other didn't know if this apology was meant in a serious way or not, but he didn't continue to think about it as he continued to speak.

"My name's Maximillian Dewine. Squalo already told me your name." The brunet swallowed when he suddenly felt a knife at his throat. Maximillian didn't like it at all that he was unable to look into the tiara wearer's eyes.

"I looked at your old American ID card. You're 16 now and I can't believe you were so small with 12." The blond laughed and Maximillian raised an eyebrow.

"_Very funny_.", he mumbled and Belphegor looked at him confused.

'_So he doesn't understand German_.'

"I just seldom drunk milk, that's why." Immediately he grinned and Maximillian asked himself again what he was doing. The pressure on his throat disappeared and his hand moved to the place. He flinched shortly when he touched the place, because the knife had cut his skin a bit. When he looked at his hand his fingertips were slightly red. Maximillian sighed and the door opened.

It was Lussuria who entered the room. Shocked he placed a hand on his mouth when he saw the wound on Maximillians throat.

"Oh my, Bel did you forget the order? We aren't allowed to hurt him as long it's not necessary." He got a first aid kit on top of one of the refrigerators and took out bandages, disinfectant and a few other things.

Speechless Maximillian looked at the man. He had been the one to knock him unconscious. Lussuria sat down on the chair next to Maximillian. He took a tweezer and took hold of a cotton swab. He dipped it into the disinfectant of which he had poured some on a plate. When he touched the wound with the in disinfectant dipped cotton swab Maximillian flinched shortly.

"You could've warned me.", the brunet mumbled and the man replied with a simple sorry. Maximillian looked to the door as he heard somebody talk in the language he didn't know. It was the black creature.

"Italian." He nodded in understanding.

"So we're in Italy or more like the outskirts?" Waiting he looked around. Lussuria took a bandage in his hand after he had put away the tweezer with the cotton swab. He rolled off a little piece and started to bind Maximillians throat.

"We're in a big forest in the outskirts. It's a long way out of here." Maximillian would have nodded when Lussuria wasn't binding the bandage around his throat. When he was done he fixated the bandage with a metal clip so that it wouldn't move.

"Thank you." Lussuria nodded appreciative.

"I should go to sleep.", Maximillian said after yawning. Lussuria nodded in understanding and walked with Maximillian into the hallway after he had put away the first aid kit. Without hesitation he lead him to the room where he had slept and Maximillian went back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker nor am I fluent in English, so pleace forgive my mistakes and if there are some that really bother you, please point them out to me. Thank you!


End file.
